


a shame to waste it

by helsinkibaby



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fake Wedding, First Kiss, Het, Romance, Season 2, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: A fake wedding leads to something real.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Gordon Katsumoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	a shame to waste it

**Author's Note:**

> For the a-z challenge, f is for Fake (Wedding) 
> 
> I hate the title, I hate the summary. I apologise for both.

“Am I delaying you, Doctor Cunha?”

It might have sounded like he was being snarky but Katsumoto was genuinely curious. Noelani, usually so calm and professional and accommodating to all questions, was pushing papers together on her desk, switching off her computer... in short, showing all the signs of someone with one foot out the door. If she were less of a lady, she’d be tapping her foot. 

She probably had a date, he thought, ignoring the bitter taste that thought put into his mouth. Just because he was living like a monk right now, that didn’t mean everyone else had to. 

She did look slightly abashed as she gave him a rueful smile. “I’m sorry, Detective. I’m just keeping an eye on the clock - I have to meet Higgins and Kumu at Robin’s Nest, I don’t want to be late.” 

Knowing what traffic could be like at this time of the day, Katsumoto didn’t blame her. One mystery, however, had given way to another. “Magnum’s got you making house calls now? Do I want to know what he has you helping with?”

He hoped it wasn’t one of his cases but Noelani was shaking her head before he finished the question. “Nothing like that.” She bit her lip then, looking suddenly hesitant. He frowned as her face cleared and she squared her shoulders, evidently making a decision. “It’s a fitting for my bridesmaid’s dress... I got something off the rack and when you’re five feet even instead of five feet ten, you need someone handy with a needle. Thank god for Kumu.” 

It took a second for him to make sense of the explanation and when he did, he narrowed his eyes. “You’re Higgins’s bridesmaid?” She nodded, pressing her lips together. He obviously wasn’t doing a very good job of keeping his disapproval out of his voice. “You approve of this?” 

Noelani sighed. “Approve is a strong word. But Juliet’s my friend, I want her to stay here, I want her to be happy ... and do you think she’d agree to marry Magnum if she weren’t desperate?” She visibly shuddered and Katsumoto was reminded that, like him, she was regularly subjected to Magnum’s particular brand of “charm.” 

Still, it was one thing to know their plans, like he did. Actually participating in the ceremony was a whole other thing. “You realise this makes you a witness, right? What are you going to say if INS want to talk to you?” 

She shrugged. “That they worked together for a long time and one day they looked at each other and it felt different,” she said. He gave her a sceptical look and she lifted her hands. “It can happen.” 

Katsumoto ignored the prickling at the back of his neck that told him he understood exactly what she was talking about. “In fairytales,” he said instead but his cynicism didn’t seem to deter her.

“I’m a romantic, sue me.” Her eyes danced and, despite the subject, he found himself smiling. That happened a lot around her lately. “Besides,” she continued, mischief in her tone, “you’ll be at the wedding, right? Please, tell me you’re not going to object. Because as bridesmaid, I’d take that very seriously; if I’m going to have to tackle you, I’d rather know now.”

He actually laughed at that. “I would never put Kumu’s needlework to the test like that,” he promised. “Speaking of, you’d better make tracks... downtown’s going to be a mess this time of day.” 

Noelani groaned as she hung her lab coat neatly on the coat rack. “Don’t remind me.” She gave him a cheeky grin. “The siren could cut through traffic...”

She was kidding. He was pretty sure she was kidding. “You’ve been spending too much time with Magnum, you’re starting to sound like him,” he told her and her affronted gasp made him smile again. 

He didn’t bring her to Robin’s Nest but he did walk her to her car - he told himself it was beside his, so it made sense, and that it was nothing to do with the way she smiled, nothing to do with hearing her voice for just a few minutes longer. 

Nothing at all. 

*

A couple of weeks and one change of groom later, he found himself standing on the lawn of Robin’s Nest, a glass of champagne in his hand, looking at Zeus and Apollo try to figure out why their collars had suddenly acquired bow ties, when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Well, Detective Just Cause and Impediment... I hope you’re not here to cause trouble.” 

He could hear her smile before he turned around and he was all ready to continue on their joke. 

But when he actually laid eyes on her, all thoughts of joking flew out of his head. As well as most of his words. 

“Wow.” 

Her long hair curled gently around her shoulders, while her makeup was more glamorous than anything he’d ever seen at the ME’s office. But the dress... well, he’d always known Kumu was wonderful, but she’d outdone herself here. A pretty turquoise colour that reminded him of the sea beyond Robin’s Nest, the dress had a diagonal strap that went across Noelani’s chest from her right shoulder to above her left breast, leaving her arms bare. Tight on top, it was pinched in at the middle, making Noelani’s waist look tiny, before flaring out into a wide skirt that ended a shade below her knees. A bracelet on her wrist and a pair of strappy sandals, not too high, completed the look and all Katsumoto could do was shake his head and say, “Wow,” again. 

Noelani laughed but she couldn’t hide her delight and Katsumoto took a second to pull himself together, grateful at least that Magnum wasn’t around to see this. The other man would never let him hear the end of it. “You look beautiful,” was what he finally settled on. “I think Higgins will be jealous.” His wedding was a long ago memory, not an altogether happy one, but he was fairly sure that no outshining the bride was one rule that never went out of fashion. 

She looked down at her dress, lifting out the hem of the skirt as if to display it. “Kumu did a good job,” she said and he tilted his head, pursing his lips. 

“I don’t think it’s the dress.” 

If anything, her smile got wider, even as a blush spread across her cheeks. “Why, thank you, Detective.” 

“Gordon.” He didn’t particularly feel like being professional at the moment. 

“Gordon.” Her eyes flicked up and down his body. “You also look very nice.” 

He appreciated the effort but still pointed out, “It’s a slightly nicer version of what I wear to work. But A for effort.” She inclined her head in acknowledgment and in the moment of silence that followed, he remembered his manners. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“That would be lovely.” 

It was simply a matter of leading her over to the table where rows of drinks were already laid out and they were joined there by Kumu who smiled and kissed Noelani on the cheek. “You look beautiful,” she told Noelani before turning to Katsumoto. “Detective, doesn’t she look beautiful?” 

Katsumoto had heard that tone of voice, seen that exact smile, from every single one of his aunties since he’d got divorced. Judging from the way Noelani ducked her head, all the better to hide her grin, he’d wager that she was familiar with it too. “She certainly does,” he said mildly, handing her a glass of champagne and ignoring the look of unabashed delight on Kumu’s face. 

“Such a beautiful colour...” Kumu was still fussing and Noelani smiled at the older woman. 

“It’s all thanks to you, Kumu, you worked miracles.” 

Kumu scoffed. “Hardly. I had a good model.” 

Katsumoto was looking forward to seeing how long the two ladies could converse entirely in compliments but right at that moment, Magnum’s voice cut through the quiet chatter. 

“Excuse me, everyone.” Katsumoto frowned because he’d never heard Magnum sound so serious. “I’m afraid I have an announcement to make.” 

Once Magnum finished, an awkward silence settled over the crowd, with Rick, TC and Magnum heading towards the guest house. Kumu covered her lips with her fingers. “I should check on Juliet...” she murmured, more to herself than anyone else, and Noelani touched Katsumoto gently on the elbow. 

“We should-” she whispered and he nodded. 

“We’ll go,” Katsumoto told Kumu. “Let us know if you need anything.” 

They made their way back towards their cars and, just like he had done a couple of weeks ago, he walked her to hers. “What a mess,” she said, her brow furrowed. “What happens now?” 

Katsumoto shrugged, not happy with any of the possible outcomes, even knowing that there weren’t many. “Higgins goes back to England... INS hopefully won’t have any more interest in TC or Magnum...” He shot her a sideways glance. “Or any other potential witnesses.” 

“So you won’t be baking me a cake with a file in it?” 

The thought made him laugh out loud. “Believe me, if you’d seen my cooking, you’d be happy about that.” It was a slight exaggeration; he could actually cook quite well. But it lightened the frown on her face and he was happy about that. 

“You’re telling me you’re a typical cop? Takeout and doughnuts, blood type pure coffee?” She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him up, a definite challenge. 

Except where she meant challenge, he saw opportunity. “I know some nice places,” he said. “We could try one now, if you like.” Noelani blinked, her mouth dropping open slightly but her smile never dropped, never wavered. “We are all dressed up,” he continued. “Shame to waste a dress like that.” 

She hummed, tilted her head as if she was considering it. Maybe someone else would have fallen for it but Katsumoto’s job was to figure out what people were thinking. So when she said, still grinning, “Kumu did do a great job... it deserves to be shown off,” he wasn’t exactly surprised, was already thinking of where they could go. 

“I know just the place.” 

He chose a Korean place he liked, one that wasn’t fancy enough to be over the top, but one that was definitely fancier than “two friends grabbing a bite to eat.” His suit, he thought, would just about make the grade but he knew Noelani’s dress would - he hadn’t been kidding when he’d said it would be a shame to waste it. 

The food was as wonderful as always, second only to the company, and the company was second only to the conversation because they didn’t stop talking for the entire meal. From memories of growing up on the islands, to tales of their respective jobs, to stories about their families, no topic was off limits, there were no awkward silences, not a moment where Katsumoto noticed the time passing. Indeed, when the bill was paid - and he’d had to fight her over paying half, she’d been all ready to and he’d flat out refused to let her - he was actually surprised at how late it was. 

She smiled up at him when he walked her back to her car. “This is getting to be a habit,” she observed. So she’d noticed it too. 

He shrugged. “Maybe next time I’ll pick you up... try something new.” She arched an eyebrow and he realised that he might just have assumed too much. “If you’d like there to be a next time, that is.” 

Something soft came into Noelani’s smile. “I would really like that.” 

She giggled then, probably something to do with the look of relief that was no doubt etched on his face. “Good,” he said, taking step towards her, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to push his luck just a little bit more. Letting his hands rest on her hips, he leaned down, brushed his lips across hers once, then twice, deepening the kiss as he felt her lips curl under his, her hands coming up to his chest. 

When he drew back, her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed, and she looked down as she bit her lip. “Good night, Noelani,” he said then, pressing one last kiss to her cheek. 

“Good night, Gordon,” she said as he opened the car door for her, and he stood and watched her drive away, didn’t move until her car was out of sight. 

He smiled the whole way home.


End file.
